Buddyjack's Toons Inc
by BuddyJack
Summary: Jak and his friends were the best Toons In. employees Vlad Masters ever hired. But, when Jak mistakenly let's a young mrotal girl named Martha into Toontown, Jak and his friends will have to do whatever they can to get her home while tring to aviod Wolf.
1. Chapter 1 Were Toons Inc

Buddyjack's Toons Inc.

In a boy's bed room, it was night time as the boy's parents tucked him in and said good night to him. They turned off the lights and shut the door. All was quite and the boy was fast asleep, until he heard the closet door open.

He looked around to see what was going on, when he saw something in the closet. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw that it was just his sweeter shirt, so he went back to sleep. Then a shadow came across the bed and started to rise up with evil looking eyes.

When the boy woke and saw the creature, he screamed and so did the creature that was actually The Box Ghost. He backed away form the boy as he stepped on a soccer ball which hit the wall and back at him. Then he tripped on a skateboard and landed on some jacks, he screamed in pain as he tried to get the jacks off of him.

Then the lights went back on as the boy that was a robot deactivated and the wall went up, and a computer voice said "Simulation terminated."

"Alright, Mr. Box, right?" Asked Lily.

"Uh... I call myself The Box Ghost! And uh... that's about it." Said the Box Ghost.

"Right." Lily said in a bored tone. "Mr. Box, can you tell me what you did wrong?"

"Uh... I fell down, even though I'm a ghost?" He replied.

Lily slapped her head in annoyance and said "No, before that!" She turned to ask the audience. "Can anyone tell me Mr. Box's big mistake, anyone?" They didn't know exactly what he did wrong, so there was no response. Lily groaned and said "Let's take a look at the tape!" She rewind the tape to show the Box Ghost leaving the door open."Ah ha! See? The door! you left it wide open!" Now they got what he did wrong. "And, you should know that leaving the door open is the worst mistake any dumb employee could make, because..."

The Box Ghost pondered and answered "Um... it could let in a draft?"

Then someone boomed out. "It could let in a child!" The one who yelled out was Vlad Masters, founder of Toons Inc.

Everybody gasped that he was present at this time. "Mr. Masters!" Lily said in shock.

"There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a mortal child!" Said Vlad. "A single touch could kill you!" The Bow Ghost moved farther away form the kid robot since he heard what Vlad said. "Leave a door open, and a child could walk right into this factory, right into Toontown!"

Veemon in one of the audience whined "I won't go in the kids room! You can't make me!"

Vlad then took behind him a yellow tank. "Your going in there, because we need this!" He opened it, making the sound of a child's scream out, making everything electrical go funny. He closed it and continued. "Our city is counting on you to collect those children screams. Without scream, we have no power! Yes it's dangerous work, and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers who are confident, tenacious, tough, intimidating! I need scarers like... like... Jak, Banjo the honey bear, and Tug Rover."

The next morning, in an apartment in Jak's room, Jak was in his bed sleeping as the his alarm clock showed 6:05 and a voice started talking.

"Hey, good morning Toontown. It's 6 A.M. in the big cartoon city. And it's going to be about 90 degrees out side, which is good for you reptiles out there." The voice was actually coming form Daxter, one of Jak's room mates. "And also it looks like its going to be a perfect day to, hey, I don't know, maybe just lie in bed and sleep in. Or simply... Work out a lazy bumb that's hanging over the bed! Get up, Jak!" He took out his acme loud horn and used it to wake Jak up. Jak screamed and fell off his bed.

Later, Tug was doing some push ups as he said to Winnie "I don't believe I ordered a wake up call, little sis!" Meaning he had a little rude awakening himself.

"Hey, less talk, more pain, marshmallow boy!" Said Winnie, who was helping him get ready for the day. "Now show me your inner wolf!" Tug turned into his wolf form as he did some roars. "Come on, you can do better! You call yourself a scary toon?!"

Then Kazooie got Banjo to do scary feet as if she was in a kids room. "Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet. Oh, the kids awake!" Banjo ducked down very low. He got up and did some more scary feet when Kazooie said "Okay. Scary feet, scary feet, scary feet. Kids asleep!" Banjo jumped and roared.

Daxter said "Two kids... in a bunk bed!" Jak did some scary faces up and down as if their was a bunk bed. "Oh, I thought I had you there."

Then Winnie picked up a broom that had a drawing of a kids face. "Okay, lets do it with a little more action." Winnie jumped around to make it more challenging for him. "Hey it's over here! Nope, it's over here! Uh oh, don't let it touch you, I mean it, don't let the kid touch you!"

Then Kazooie was standing on a pile of their furniture as Banjo pushed it across the room. "I don't know, but it's worth it, time to scare them kids in bed!"

Then in the bath room, Jak brushed his teeth as hard as he could as Daxter said "Come on, fight that filth, fight that filth! Scary toons shouldn't look filthy for there big day!"

Then Jak, Banjo, and Tug did some exercise thing they do while hanging from the ceiling, as Daxter said "180, Do you have 190? Do I see 200?"

Kazooie then looked at the T.V. and said in excitement "Oh, I don't believe it!"

Banjo thought that she was talking about how much they were doing and said "Were not even braking a sweat."

Kazooie said "Not you! look, the new commercials on!" She came running to her seat as Daxter and Winnie followed. Tug, Banjo, and Jak, fell off the ceiling.

The commercial started with a voice saying "The future is bright at Toons Inc."

They all sat on their chairs. Daxter said "I'm in this one! I'm in this one!"

"We make things better in your life. We power your car." Mr. X was seen driving his spy car. "We warm your home." Kanga was sitting on a rocking chair while she reads a book to Roo. "We light your city."

"I'm Toons Inc." Said Daisy Duck.

Banjo said in surprise "Hey look, Daisy!"

Then pictures of the scarers were changing randomly, until it stopped at Vector the Crocodile he roared and the picture of a kid screamed, and the scream got transported to one of the yellow tanks, and then shows many people using electrical stuff. "Carefully matching every child to their ideal scary toon, will produce extra screams into clean and dependable energy, so that every time you turn something on, Toons Inc. is there!"

"I'm Toons Inc." Said Luigi.

Then it shows a kid watching a scary violent movie, and the kid was so board that he fell a sleep in his bowl of cereal. "We know the challenge. The windows of innocents is shrinking. Mortal kids are harder to scare."

"Of course, T.I. is prepared for the future with the top scarers." Said Vlad as Tug is shown opening the door and turned to his wolf half and roared in the door scaring the kid in it. Winnie gave Tug a high five. "And we have also constructed technology with training techniques." Agumon was doing some virtual training on sneaking through bed rooms while going in front of a kids bed.

Daxter said in excitement "Okay, here I come!"

Every employee in the T.V. including Jak and his friends were all in the shot. As Daxter's face was being blocked by the Toons Inc. logo, Jak in the T.V. said "Were working for a better tomorrow today!"

Daxter made his jaw drop as everybody in the T.V. said "Were Toons Inc."

"Were T.I. Toons Inc." Said Vlad. "We scare, because we care."

Jak turned off the T.V. as they all looked at Daxter worried that Daxter was disappointed that his face was blocked.

Daxter, still looking the same way said "I can't believe it."

Jak tried to make him feel better saying "Ah, don't worry Dax, there's always next time."

Winnie said "What if there isn't?"

Tug told Winnie to shush. "Not out loud."

"Sorry." She said as she covered her mouth.

Kazooie said rudely "Your not a popular cartoon anyway!"

"Kazooie!" said Banjo.

"I was on T.V.!" Said Daxter in an exciting happy mood. "Ha ha, did you see me? I'm a natural." Then the phone rang and Daxter answered it. "Hello? I know! Hey, wasn't I great? Did your husband saw it too? Tug, Winnie, it's your parents." Tug and Winnie looked at each other when they heard that it was their parents that saw it. "Oh, yeah, what can I say? The camera loves me."

Out side, at the view of Toontown, many neighbors were enjoying the day as the paper boy throws papers. The paper boy threw one at Jak and friend's apartment as they came out of the building.

Daxter said "I'm telling you, if I were to be a star, I would be known from all over the world."

Winnie laughed and said "Yeah, like Toontown's most wanted?" Everybody laughed at her jock except for Daxter.

Daxter did some sarcastic laugh and said "You know Winnie, you've been jealous of Cybella's good looks since 3rd grade!"

Behind them, Cosmo gave Wanda a kiss as she said "Have a good day, Cosmo. Your going to need it."

"You too Wanda." Said Cosmo as he flew to work.

Daxter got his keys to his hover car out and said "Okay guys, hop on in!"

Banjo said "Nope, not today." Everybody else just went on ahead walking to work.

Daxter all confused cried out "Hey, hey, hey ,hey, what are you guys doing?!"

Banjo turned and said "Daxter, in case you've forgotten, this car has a scream shortage. Were walking to work."

"Walking?!" Daxter cried out in disbelief as he tried to get in his car and Banjo dragging him. "No, no, no, look... look at my baby! She needs to be driven!." Banjo finally got Daxter to let go of the car. "Bye baby, I... I'll call you!" He pressed the lock button to lock the car.

A news paper with a picture of Vlad Masters and his factory read "Energy crises for T.I."

"Hey, geniuses. Do any of you know why I bought the hover car, huh?" Asked Daxter.

"Not really." Said Jak.

"To drive it! You know, like on the street, with a honk, honk and the vroom, vroom, all that stuff."

Jak said in humorous annoyance "Wah, wah, wah, give it a rest will ya. Come on, we need to use the exercise."

"I need to use the exercise?" Said Daxter. "Look at you! You even got your own climate."

Some kids were playing near their homes. Tanis and Cream were playing jump rope with Bubbles jumping over Tanis's bandage rope, Jake Long was on his skateboard, and Tails was waiting for his friends while holding a ball.

Tails saw Jak and friends coming by. He waved and said "Morning, guys."

Jak and friends greeted the kids a good morning as they walked by.

Tanis waved at them, but also tightened her bandage and made Bubbles spin around and fly right into someone with a big eye.

At the cafe, Wilt was enjoying his breakfast of waffles with bananas and syrup as a Mr. Mime wept the side walk. Bowser, reading a newspaper, walked by, then he sneezed fire at the paper, burning it up. "Ah nuts!" He said in annoyance.

As Jak and friends walked by, they ran into Grim, Mandy and their kids, Grim Jr. and Minnie-Mandy.

Grim Said "Hey, how's it going?"

Jak said "Hey, Reapers. Everythings okay, except Daxter didn't want to walk."

Winnie added and teased Daxter saying "Yeah, because he wanted to drive his baby instead."

Daxter said in a mad mood "Shut up!"

They then came across Mario who was placing his fruits in organized order. Mario saw Jak and friends coming. Mario waved at them and said to Jak "I heard somebody's close on breaking the all time scare record."

Jak said modesly "Nah, just tring to make sure that there's enogh scream to go around."

Mario laughed as he threw some fruit for each of them and said "Say hi to my borther for me!" Jak and friends grabed the fruit and thanked him as they said hello to a Grimer who got drained down a floor vent. They came to another crossing point were they said good morning to Willy the giant.

When the light turned to "don't walk" to "walk", they went on walking. Grim Jr. said to Daxter "Look, Willy's walking to work and he dosen't complain."

Daxter didn't care what Grim Jr. or anybody else thought. "So what? I mean, Willy takes five steps and he's there."

**Well, I hope you liked it. And there's nothing else to say except to ask you nicely to (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2 Life at work

When they arrived at the Toons Inc. factory, it was filled with cartoons from left to right.

As Jak and friends said good morning to everyone, they came across a couple of idiots known as Tucker Folly and Patrick Star, who were adjusting the pictures of the employees of the month, which were always Banjo, Tug, Jak, Kazooie, Grim, Mandy, Grim Jr., Minnie-Mandy, and Winnie, and Daxter wasn't been able to get a good shot of his face for employee of the month.

Patrick adjusted one picture and Tucker said "Hey, it's still leaning to the left!"

"It is not!" Said Patrick as they saw Jak and friends walk by.

They both came running to them calling him Mr. Jak. Jak was such a great employee, that he was popular and had many fans. Jak turned to face them and said "Guys, I already told ya, just call me Jak."

"Nah, we don't think so!" Said Patrick.

Tuker said "Look, we just like to say good luck to you guys and..."

Winnie interrupted saying "Hey, get lost you dummies! Your making the scarers lose their focus!"

As they walked away, Patrick cried out "Go for the record, Mr. Jak!!!"

"Would you be quit?!" Said Tucker. "The little hair..." Winnie gave Tucker a angry glare warning him not to call her a little hair ball. Tucker gulped. "Uh... little girl said to not making him lose his focus by talking!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Patrick. "Sorry about that!"

Tucker slapped his head in annoyance, covered Patrick's mouth and said "Shut up, already!"

When Winnie was about to continue walking, she bumped into a green haired boy named Max. Winnie saw that he dropped his glasses, so she picked them up and said "I'm so sorry! Here's your glasses."

Max took them and said "Thanks." He then noticed that Winnie was looking into his eyes, like she did every other time when he ever he droops his glasses and she gives them back to him. "Uh... well I better get going, so see ya guys at the scare floor!"

"Wait, where's your sister, May?" Asked Grim Jr.

"Oh, she just went to the scare floor, so I'm sure she'll be there too." Said Max as he went back to work.

Winnie sighed and said "I don't think I'll ever get tiered of picking his glasses up for him. He has such nice eyes!"

Tug said in his thoughts "Sheesh, for a tomboy, she sure dose go googly eye on a book worm that studies Pokemon."

At the front desk, Tess was operating the phones when she heard Daxter say "Oh... Tess!"

Tess gasped in joy and said "Daxter!"

"Happy Birthday!" Said Daxter.

"Oh Daxy Waxy, you little cute hair ball, you remembered." Said Tess as Jak rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey there Jak."

"Oh, hey uh... Tess... ahem, Happy Birthday!" Said Jak.

"Thanks. So uh, are we going anywhere special tonight?" Asked Tess.

"Oh I just happened to have run across a place called um... Hairy Housense..." Said Daxter.

Tess gasped and said "Hairy Housense?! But it's impossible to get a reservation there!"

"Not, for Daxy Waxy!" Said Daxter as Tess giggled "I'll see you at quiten time and not a minute later! Think romantic thoughts! _You and me, me and you, both of us together......"_

Later at the men's locker room, all the guys got ready for work. Daxter, opening his locker to get his helmet, said "I'm telling you, there's no doubt in my mide that she is the one, repeat, she is the one!"

"Were happy for ya." Said Jak. "And don't forget that your not the only one who's going..."

"Oh yeah!" Said Daxter. "You guys also made a reservation for Tug, Cybella, Max, Winnie, Grim, and Mandy. So thanks for going through all that trouble on getting us set up."

"Oh no problem..." Said Banjo. "Their under the name Daxy Waxy!" Everybody except Daxter started laughing.

"Okay, you know what?! That wasn't very funny at all...!" Said Daxter as his locker slammed closed for a strange reason. He opened it again and it closed again. As Daxter made a confused look, Wolf appeared when he turned off his cloaking device, scaring Daxter half to death.

Wolf chuckled and said "What do ya know... I scare little kids and little toons..."

"Hey, I wasn't scared!" Said Daxter in denil that he was scared. "It's... eh... alargies... 'chough' 'chouch'."

"Your allergic to wolves?" Asked Banjo in confusion. "But Winnie's half wolf, how can you be allergic to wolves if you hang around with Winnie?"

"I mean full wolves!" Said Daxter.

Wolf said in disbelife "Uh-hu, sure..."

"Hey Wolf, save it for the scare floor, will ya?!" Said Jak.

"Sorry to reign on your parade, but you see I'm in the zone today, fellas, going to be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers!"

"Wow, that's really great, Wolf." Said Grim Jr. sarcastically. "But you should see the look on your face when Jak breaks the record first, Ha ha!"

Wolf then hushed them and said "Do you hear that? It's the winds of change..."

As he walked away, Daxter mimicked him in a baby talk then said "Oy, what a creep! One of these days I am really... going to let you guys teach him a lesson!"

Later, at the entrance of the scare floor, a Muk just got finished cleaning the floor, or so it thought as it left a trail of it's own slime. Daxter, Winnie, Kazooie, Grim, and Mandy went up to Mimi's office. "Good morning Mimi, you little flower of the underworld. So who are we scaring today?" Said Daxter as he was about to get an envelope with a list of kids, until Mimi stopped him with her claw stabbed on the table.

"Not so fast, Daxter!" Said Mimi. "You didn't file your paper work last night!"

"Oh that darn paper work..." Said Daxter in fake shame. "Wouldn't it be easier if we let the past behind us?"

Mimi made a scary mad look and said "Don't... let it... happen... again... understand?!"

Daxter nervously pulled the envelope and said "Yes... well, then I'll try to be less careless..."

Mimi gave everybody else their envelopes and said "I got my eye on you Daxter, always do..."

"Oh boy, is she nuts or what?" Said Daxter. "Sometimes I wonder how Junior servives while being her boyfriend."

**Well, that's all for now. Next chapter is when we see how they get the screams form kids in the mortal world. (R&R)**


End file.
